Do You Dream?
by hIDinG tHIeF
Summary: Yami and Yuugi have random bunny sex. Well, technically there’s a small plot, but between you and me it’s actually just an excuse. [grin]


**Disclaimer:** I only own the pretty pornographic images in my head.

**AN: **Something I wrote when I was supposed to be writing something else. Need I say more? Well, I suppose so, actually - a warning: possibly the dirtiest thing I've ever written. T.T I'm so proud!

* * *

_Mou hitori no boku? Yami-kun? Do you ever have dreams...?_

* * *

He knew it was a dream from the beginning, not that it mattered. He couldn't say quite how he knew, but it was probably because he'd had the dream so many times before.

Yuugi came to him in his soul room. How he'd found him in the middle of the labyrinth didn't matter. His face was flushed and he wore a seductive little smile that looked totally out of place on him, and Yami knew it did, but that didn't stop him from going to him immediately and gathering him up in his arms.

After a moment or two Yuugi pushed away enough to meet his eyes, and they stayed that way for a little while, taking each other in. Then Yuugi leaned in again to press his full, moist lips to Yami's, and for all his ancient wisdom, the pharaoh's composure was nevertheless shattered.

He _knew _this was wrong, and that he should force himself to wake up, but he just couldn't bring himself to. There was a darkness in the back of his head that never failed to ignite a spark deep in the pit of his stomach, and there was nothing he could do about it. He was rendered doubly helpless when Yuugi suddenly slid out of his arms to the floor in a practiced motion - as if he'd done it a million times before and just for him - and jerked the spirit's pants down to his knees. Yami leaned heavily against the wall behind him (how there was even a wall there, now, was another thing that didn't matter) as Yuugi ghosted a hot breath over his already half-erect staff, and he gasped as the boy teasingly flicked his tongue across the tip, teasing a drop or two of milky liquid from it.

"Yuugi..." he heard himself moan, from someplace a long way off. "Don't..." His face burned with a mixture of ecstasy and shame, and he didn't even know if he was begging him not to touch him like this, or not to tease him. Yuugi seemed to assume the second meaning, as he suddenly slipped his mouth over the full length of the other's penis and sucked hard. Yami drew in another shocked breath and arched toward him; his fingers found the boy's hair and tangled there...

Coherent thought was swiftly failing him, as Yuugi moved quickly back in forth without a care for Yami's helpless attempts to either push him away or control the rhythm. His knees also seemed to be weakening; he bent limply over his young host and clung to his tri-colored locks for dear life, crying out feebly in a mix of Japanese and his own native tongue. He was so utterly at the boy's mercy and in spite of his best intentions, that it probably would have occurred to him to think wryly that it was almost like being raped, if only he hadn't been too busy screaming his release...

Yuugi got to his feet again and kissed him firmly, and his mind was still so hazy that Yami left his lips to lick up the trail of seed down Yuugi's chin. Yuugi laughed and let him, and then pushed him back to lap at his own face, and it was only then that Yami realized he'd been crying.

Before he even had time to think about this, however, Yami found himself being pushed down to the floor and onto his back. Yuugi smiled lovingly down at him as he stripped him of his shirt, and for some reason Yami shuddered and couldn't meet his eyes... It didn't matter, though because then he was gasping again as Yuugi first tenderly kissed one of his nipples, then dragged his tongue across it... While he finished with the first nipple and moved to give the second equal attention, his fingers traced infuriatingly slow circles on Yami's soft inner thigh, and the pharaoh squirmed, feeling his erection come back to life at once. When Yuugi moved up to kiss him once again and thrust his tongue deep into his mouth, Yami found he couldn't stand it anymore; he grabbed Yuugi's hand and pressed it to himself, shuddering hard and flushing with returned humiliation.

Yuugi laughed at him and pulled back, but Yami didn't move because he was too busy watching the boy slide out of his clothing. He didn't bother with any preparation but just smiled at him again as he positioned himself, and pushed down. Yuugi's face contorted slightly, but Yami couldn't seem to do anything but moan, and he was soon fully sheathed anyway. Yuugi rested with his hands on the floor to either side of Yami's stomach for a few moments, panting slightly, but once he seemed to have his breath back he pushed up and thrust down again, and Yami saw stars.

Once again Yami was overcome with a feeling of helplessness as he writhed and arched off the floor, and Yuugi moaned and stroked himself without shame. The worst part was that the darkness in the back of his head was loving ever second of it, was moving him to grasp the boy's hips and watch him pleasure himself instead of closing his eyes like he knew he should. It was overpowering, that darkness; it was trying to consume him whole - and it was so tempting to just _let _it. He screamed with reckless abandon as he came for a second time, and Yuugi also cried out as he found his climax a second later. The boy cried out Yami's name, and it was the first thing he'd said, because words were - horribly enough - just another thing that wasn't important in this act.

And afterwards... there _was _no afterward, because 'afterwards' was the most unimportant thing of all.

* * *

"Yami-kun?" Yuugi asked sweetly one day over ice-cream. "Do you ever have dreams?"

Yami carefully did _not_ look at the drop of ice-cream slipping down his chin, did _not_ watch as Yuugi noticed it and distractedly caught it with his pink little tongue - did not see anything at all, in fact. "No," he whispered. "Never."

_**Owari**_


End file.
